The present invention can be adapted for use with a variety of tools, including cutting tools such as motorized chainsaws. Generally, chain saws include a motor for powering the chain saw, a guide bar and a saw chain circulating about the guide bar. Chain saws are exemplary of certain power tools that are intended to make cuts or otherwise operate on a work-piece at a specific location on the work-piece, e.g., to cut pieces of a desired length.